Somnus
Somnus (lit. Sueño en latín) es el tema principal de FINAL FANTASY XV. Sin embargo, apareció por primera vez en el título cancelado FINAL FANTASY Versus XIII como la canción de su primer tráiler. Apariciones FINAL FANTASY XV Una versión únicamente instrumental suena en la pantalla de título antes de haberse pasado el juego, en cuyo caso será reemplazada por el tema NOCTIS. En las demos FINAL FANTASY -EPISODE DUSCAE-, PLATINUM DEMO - FINAL FANTASY XV y FINAL FANTASY XV JUDGEMENT DISC también suena esta melodía en sus respectivas pantallas de título. La canción con letra aparece en el capítulo 14 y 15 del juego, cuando Noctis y su grupo se encuentran en las calles de Insomnia. Un arreglo instrumental del tema suena también en el DLC EPISODE GLADIOLUS, concretamente en la conversación que tienen Cor Leonis y Gladiolus Amicitia justo antes de que este último se enfrente a Gilgamesh. KINGSGLAIVE: FINAL FANTASY XV La versión instrumental que se utiliza en el menú principal del juego aparece en este largometraje durante la celebración del acuerdo de paz entre Lucis y Niflheim organizada por Regis Lucis Caelum. Se trata del momento en el que Nyx Ulric conoce a Lunafreya Nox Fleuret y le entrega la tiara que Crowe Altius no pudo entregarle en su última misión. THEATRHYTHM FINAL FANTASY La canción aparece como un FMS (Field Music Sequence). Este puede ser adquirido como un DLC con un precio de 1.00€ (0.99$, ¥150) catalogado como uno de los títulos de "Final Fantasy Series" (categoría utilizada para múltiples juegos que no pertenecían a la línea principal). La canción aún es tratada como procedente de FINAL FANTASY Versys XIII. Curiosamente, la canción no está presente en la versión de iOS del juego, y tampoco regresa en las secuelas. La descripción del juego lo describe de la siguiente forma: :The title of this song, played during the trailer for FF Versus XIII, means 'sleep', but there is nothing restful about the forceful vocals singing of coming war. Traducción: El título de esta canción, utilizado en el tráiler para FF Versus XIII, significa "sueño", pero no hay nada de descanso en la potente canción de la guerra venidera. Otras apariciones Piano Collections FINAL FANTASY XV 'Dreaming of the Dawn -Somnus-' (lit. Soñando con el amanecer -Sueño en inglés y latín) es una versión alternativa de la melodía, interpretada únicamente en piano, aparece como el primer temahttp://www.square-enix.co.jp/music/sem/page/ff15/piano/ del CD. El pianista que interpreta esta melodía es the Duke of Pianeet. FINAL FANTASY XV Original Soundtrack Bajo el nombre original de la pieza, la misma versión interpretada a piano para el Final Fantasy XV - Piano Collections se encuentra como primer tema del tercer CD, únicamente presente en la edición limitada de esta banda sonora. Distant Worlds IV: more music from FINAL FANTASY La versión instrumental fue interpretada por la Orquesta Filarmónica Distant Worlds y su coro para el cuarto CD del tour Distant Worlds en celebración del décimo aniversario del tour y el trigésimo de la franquicia. Se trata de la decimotercera pista del disco. Cabe destacar, pero, que este tema aún no ha sido tocado nunca en un concierto. Letra Vídeos Tema en su contexto [[Archivo:FINAL FANTASY XV Main Title Menu Screen|left|330px|Menú principal de FINAL FANTASY XV con Somnus (instrumental) sonando.]] [[Archivo:KINGSGLAIVE - Somnus Scene|right|330px|Escena de KINGSGLAIVE: FINAL FANTASY XV donde suena Somnus (instrumental).]] [[Archivo:「Final Fantasy XV Episode Duscae」 ~ "Title Screen"|left|330px|Pantalla de título de FINAL FANTASY XV -EPISODE DUSCAE-'', con Somnus (instrumental) de fondo.]] [[Archivo:Final Fantasy XV Platinum Demo Main Menu Theme Somnus|right|330px|Menú principal de ''PLATINUM DEMO - FINAL FANTASY XV.]] [[Archivo:Final Fantasy XV Judgement Disc - Night to Day Time Lapse|left|330 px|Pantalla de título de FINAL FANTASY XV JUDGEMENT DISC, con Somnus (instrumental) de fondo.]] [[Archivo:El Entronado Capítulo 14 - Parte 2 FINAL FANTASY XV|right|330px|Gameplay del capítulo 14: "Retorna el Entronado" de FINAL FANTASY XV, donde Somnus suena como canción de mapa de Insomnia.]] left|330px|Somnus en dificultad "Ultimate" en ''THEATRHYTHM FINAL FANTASY. Tema sin contexto Referencias Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Melodías Categoría:Melodías de pantalla de título Categoría:Canciones de ubicaciones Categoría:Melodías de películas Categoría:Canciones de FINAL FANTASY (franquicia) Categoría:Melodías de FINAL FANTASY (franquicia) Categoría:Canciones de FINAL FANTASY XV Categoría:Melodías de FINAL FANTASY XV Categoría:Canciones de FINAL FANTASY Versus XIII Categoría:Canciones de THEATRHYTHM FINAL FANTASY Categoría:Melodías de KINGSGLAIVE: FINAL FANTASY XV Categoría:Melodías de FINAL FANTASY XV: EPISODE GLADIOLUS Categoría:Melodías de FINAL FANTASY XV -EPISODE DUSCAE- Categoría:Melodías de PLATINUM DEMO - FINAL FANTASY XV Categoría:Melodías de FINAL FANTASY XV JUDGEMENT DISC